Clean up!
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: A X-over of a whole bunch of anime. There's some GWing, but it's mainly here because I can't figure this "Category" "Sub-Category" thing out.


Tori: My collection of American Alternative CDs (and the random ones Rio found in the 1.99 bin) has grown to over 100.  
  
Kegawa: *throws paw-full of confetti into the air* Woo.  
  
Tori: And my collection of doujinshi has grown to over 2000 separate storylines, about 1/8 translated by yours truly.  
  
Ke: *blows noisemaker half-heartedly*  
  
Tori: No to mention the hundreds of regular manga…  
  
Ke: *puts on little party hat*  
  
Tori: ...and piles of anime DVDs and VHS.  
  
Ke: *plays corny party music tape*  
  
Tori: ...so how can my roommate expect me to keep it all on one side?  
  
Ke: *facefaults*  
  
Tori: Other than that, she's cool.  
  
[scream is heard from the bathroom and Chu-Chu runs across the floor followed by an angry-looking Hikaru]  
  
Hikaru: KEEP YOUR GODDAMN PETS OUT OF MY SPACE!  
  
Chu-Chu: Chu! *hops onto desk and sticks tongue out at my roommate*  
  
Ke: She's not an animal lover…  
  
Tori: *looks at Hikaru's poster of the blond elf from Lord of the Rings* Yes, she is… ((I'd type his name, but I'd probably spell it wrong and get mobbed by fangirls))  
  
Duet: *walks in from kitchen munching an apple* Legolas is hot, but not as hot as Aragon.  
  
Tori: *facefaults* *looms over Duet* WHAT DID I JUST SAY, DUET!?  
  
Duet: What'd I do?  
  
Tori: *worried* Now I'm going to be flamed for spelling it weird or something…  
  
Ke: *whispers to Duet* She's still a little paranoid about the time those otaku jumped her for pronouncing 'Libra' wrong…  
  
Duet: *nods and shrugs*  
  
Tori: And you only like Aragon because Talon's playing Aragon!  
  
Duet: *reallyreallyreallybigsweatdrop*  
  
Chu-Chu: *wanders off out of sheer boredom*  
  
Talon: *suddenly appears, only this time landing on the couch* NOOO! I was so close! I curse you with eternal DAMNATION! Oh… Hi, Tori!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Duet: ...what brought that on?  
  
Talon: Nothing… So, what are we doing today?  
  
All: *shrug*  
  
Talon: How very… purposeful!  
  
Tori: Yes, I know… I'm putting off my Western Civics Binder which is due for a test tomorrow…  
  
Duet: Have you started it?  
  
Tori: ...no…  
  
[Mappy from Dragon Half wanders by aimlessly before disappearing into Hikaru's room]  
  
Hikaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs from room into kitchen still wearing her robe*  
  
Talon: Okay, what are you *really* doing?  
  
Tori: ...organizing my manga and doujinshi and videos and CDs…  
  
Duet: Oh! Lookie! *starts flipping through "My True North" doujinshi* *eyes bug out and she turns book long ways*  
  
Tori: You're not helping! I need to clean this all up!  
  
Talon: Alright. I'll help.  
  
Ke: *from kitchen* I won't!  
  
Tori: Like he ever does… Um, *looks at massive pile of otaku-dom* we'll need more than this. *snaps fingers and Ranma {Ranma}, Umi {Rayearth}, Sue {Clover}, Skuld {Ah! My Goddess}, Kagome {Inu Yasha}, Relena {GWing}, Millie {Trigun}, Sasami {Tenchi}, Anthy {Utena}, Lina {Slayers}, Rachel {Pokémon}, and Kaoru {Kenshin} appear*  
  
Relena: TALON! *hug*  
  
Talon: RELENA! *hug*  
  
Duet: RACHEL! *hug*  
  
Rachel: DUET! *bitch slap*  
  
Tori: This is not what I drag– er, brought you here to do! We need to get this place cleaned up!  
  
Lina: *starts murmuring* Darkness beyond the twilight, in crimson blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is-  
  
All: NOOO! *tackle Lina before she can use Dragon Slave*  
  
Sue: *looks completely lost*  
  
Rachel: *sees Sue looking lost* MY SOUL MATE!  
  
Sue: *sprouts mechanical wings and flies out window*  
  
Rachel: *shrugs, sprouts her oh-so-famous Articuno wings and flies after her*  
  
Ranma: Please tell me that wasn't yuri…  
  
Tori: No, Rachel's just a clingy social outcast…  
  
All: *nod thoughtfully*  
  
Talon: I believe I speak for the entire company at FF.N when I say "Who the Hell is Rachel!?"  
  
Tori: Ah! Good question, Talon-kun. *puts on glasses and lab coat as Millie wheels out chalkboard*  
  
Everyone else: *suddenly seated in school desks*  
  
Tori: Long, long ago… In the era of the Pokémon, our doujinshi circle, then know as Tenshi Shashu {Angle Archers} created a doujinshi called "Angle Eyes" or as it was know in the US, "Journey to the Top." Super-nifty story about James's older sister, Rachel Falcon, Jesse's older brother, Josh Lek, and Ash's older brother, Mark Ketchum on their Pokémon Journey fresh out of high school. {We thought we were sooo cool using English names… LOL}  
  
Talon, Relena, Sasami, and Lina: *asleep at their desks*  
  
Ranma: *tosses bucket of water on them and they wake up*  
  
Relena: Talon!  
  
Duet: *rolls eyes* That's the only word she can say…  
  
Relena: *bashes Duet repeatedly with tape dispenser*  
  
Duet: Itai! Oh! That hurt! Ow! Hurts!  
  
Sasami and Skuld: *drag them apart*  
  
Tori: Achem! As I was saying… Everything was going smoothly until they got to Mt. Moon. There they ran into Giovanni, who was 18 at the time, who threw Rachel into this gene splicer with her Mew and an Articuno. What he got was a super-powered anthropomorphic Pokémon. See, he was trying to create a super-powered army of Peoplemon to, guess what, take over the world. Well, he falls in love with Rachel and-  
  
Everyone: *has found something infinitely more exciting to do*  
  
Tori: HEY!  
  
All: *snap to attention*  
  
Tori: ...and it's a cool story. *tosses away teaching stuff*  
  
Hikaru: *runs through room again, this time chased by Kero {CCS}* THIS ROOM ISN'T CLEAN YET!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Talon: Did you drag us here just to tell us that?  
  
Duo: Hey, everybody! *is suddenly glomped by all bishounen-crazed girls*  
  
Duet: *trying to pry them off him with a crowbar*  
  
Talon: He was really asking for that…  
  
Umi: *randomly* Wanna see my super powers? *blasts water into Hikaru's room where she is currently hiding*  
  
Hikaru: I JUST GOT MY HAIR DRIED!!!  
  
Umi: Hikaru?  
  
All: Different Hikaru…  
  
Rachel: *flies back in through window and ends up blowing all the manga against one wall* *blink blink*  
  
All: Mission: Accomplished!  
  
Tori: But there's still the matter of my CDs and DVDs and VHSs!  
  
Lina: *mimicking Tori* ...and my PWPS and my VCRs and my WAFFs and my other obscure letters-  
  
Millie: *shoots Lina with rubber baton from that huge machine gun of hers* Be quiet!  
  
Sasami: I can help with that! *uses Pretty Sammy magic to stack the videos and DVDs*  
  
Anthy: *in awe* They're all in alphabetical order!  
  
Skuld: Oh yeah? *uses goddess power to put the CDs in color order based on the covers*  
  
Talon: *starts snapping photos*  
  
Kagome: What are you doing?  
  
Talon: Taking pictures. It'll last longer.  
  
Tori: Heeey…  
  
[long awkward pause where no one moves]  
  
Relena: Let's go out to lunch!  
  
All: YEAH! *pile out the door*  
  
Hikaru: *pokes head around corner* Are they gone…?  
  
Ke: Yeah. *sits on her shoulder and munches a box of pocky*  
  
Hikaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Legolas (sp?): *appears out of nowhere, scoops Hikaru up, and kicks Ke across the room* Hey. You're not Duet… *drops Hikaru*  
  
Hikaru: IT'S NOT FAIR!!!  
  
Legolas: *runs after departing hoard of people*  
  
Ke, Chu-Chu, Mappy and Kero: *high-four*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tori: I'm still not going to do my History Binder.  
  
Legolas: *catches up to group, slings Duet over his shoulder, and runs off*  
  
Duet: HE-eey, cutie… *smirk*  
  
Duo: *drops ice pack he was using and chases after Legolas* Come back with my koi, you crazy elf dude!!!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
[[[[ I apologize to my roommate, Hikaru, for torturing her, and my other roommate, Zashi, for not ]]]]  
  
Ialsodon'townanyofthesepeople. TheybelongtothemselvesdespitewhatSotsuBandaiSunriseVidandPioneersay. There. Speed-Disclaimer! ^___^ ((I also don't own Speed, but I have this nifty box of pocky which works basically the same way)) 


End file.
